Defense Against The Dark Arts
by kyashidi iwa
Summary: Voldie is dead. Sirius and Lupin are investigating murders at Hogwarts and suspect Harry has something to do with it or had knowledge of it. Draco and Harry are together but something is definitely bothering them. Read please!I'm not good with summaries. Disclaimer: I don't own the character. Story based on the movie The Home Room. MPreg
1. The Kills

The Aurors' ran through the halls of Hogwarts heading to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. When they arrived outside the classroom there was the smell of blood and you could hear yelling. Obviously the yelling was from a girl and a boy. They entered the classroom and saw there was seven bodies on the ground; they quickly checked the bodies for pluses but found none. In a corner of a room Ginny Weasley had a wand to The Boy Who Lived's neck. "I'll kill everyone Harry! If i can't have you then I kill them so they don't have a chance! Harry I love you!" the ginger girl told the boy. "Ginny, you'll never be with me and after this stunt you'll probably never me again Gin, so stop this while you have the chance." Harry said trying to calm her down.

"Expellarumus" cried an Auror and Ginny' thin wand flew out of her hands. Quickly some Aurors' put a charm on her that formed magical bonds (hand cuffs). Harry watched as Ginny was put under arrest and was escorted out of the room. Harry was shocked about what Ginny did but he didn't care. His blood stained light brown hair covered his eyes. His green eyes, the ones' everyone told him, his mother had, showed what he felt about this situation. He felt nothing.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, your going to need to come with me to the ministry" Harry looked up at the man and sighed but nodded. Harry and the Auror apperated to the ministry, where the other eight students (not including Harry) were there for questioning. Harry slumped into a chair and played with his black silk gloves waiting to be investigated by stupid Aurors, who think they know everything (just like Hermione).

An hour later Harry was sitting at a table in a investigating room. Harry thought it looked just like a muggle investigating room. Two Aurors came in when Harry was figiditing a safety pin, which he pierced in his ear. Harry stopped and looked at the Aurors and said "Can I have a cigarette?" "Are you even old enough to have a cigarette?" one of the Auror's asked. "Just give me a damn cigarette." Harry said getting aggravated.

The Auror gave him a cigarette and lighter. Harry lit the cigarette and put it in his mouth; puffing the cigarette every so often. "Mr. Potter did you have any idea this was going to happen today?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked dryly. The Auror looked at Harry and sighed "If you knew this was going to happen today, I'll have to arrest you." Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes "I didn't know it was gonna happen. Okay?"

"Okay, Harry don't let me find out any different" the Auror said. "Fuck you! You can't call me by my first name like you know me anymore!" Harry yelled, getting up and bursting out of the room as fast as he could. "Why'd you let him go?" the other Auror asked. "He has something to tell us Reamus and he'll tell us when he's ready" the younger Auror said. "Hope your right Sirius" the Auror named Reamus replied almost inaudible. "By the way, hope you didn't need that lighter Reamus" Auror Sirius Black said. Reamus Lupin checked his pockets and sighed. Gone.

Harry walked out of the ministry with the cigarette in his hand, Harry breathed in and out trying to calm himself down. After he had calmed down enough, he put the cigarette in his mouth again, puffing it. "I really wish you'd stop smoking those blasted things" Harry turned around and saw a blond male. "Never gonna happen Dray". The blond male placed a kiss on the shorter male's forehead. Harry gave the taller male a weak smile. "Come on babe, let's go home" the taller male insisted. "Okay Draco" Harry said very quietly.

The clouds turned black and it began to rain on their way to their house. Draco looked at Harry "I heard about what happened at Hogwarts today." "I don't care about what happened today! People die all the time! I didn't even get along with them, they all hated me, and I hate that I'm a stupid fucking year behind!" Harry yelled interrupting the blond male.

"I know Harry, its okay," Draco said wrapping his arm around the shorter male "Come on babe, let's get out of this rain, as much as I love walking home, I don't want you to be sick" Draco said. Harry was about to protest when all of a sudden the world began to turn. Before he knew it he was at his and Draco's house.

"Ima go to bed Dray" Harry said starting to walk up the stairs. "Harry!" Draco called from downstairs, "One of the bodies that were thought to be dead survive, it's Pansy Parkinson" the blond continued. Harry turned and nodded "That's great" Harry said dryly making his way up the stairs. Harry glanced at one of the closed doors and shook his head. He went into his and Draco's room and slammed the door.

Draco grimaced at the sound of the door slamming. He knew why Harry had slammed the door; he focused on the "room" that's always locked in the hallway again. Draco sighed and drunk an entire bottle of fire whiskey before heading up the stairs. He also glanced at the door to the room that's always closed; he let a few tears escape his eyes but looked away and went to his room. There is where he would find a sleeping Harry and a bloody knife on the dresser next to their dresser.

Authors note!:

Voldemort is already dead but Lupin, Sirius, Snape, Fred, Mad Eye, and others are just magically alive in this story. Also Harry is somehow behind a year and this story takes place in Harry's 7th year. Draco, Hermione, Ron, and others who were originally in the same year as Harry have already graduated. That is all I had to say anddd Review please~~~~~


	2. Mourning

Harry woke up the next morning to Draco's arms around his waist. Harry secretly got out of bed and got dressed. He left the house heading to Hogwarts.

When he was approaching the school he saw their headmaster Severus Snape. He groaned and muttered "Talk about luck". "Potter what are you doing here?" Professor Snape asked curiously. "I need to go to the library" Harry answered as calm as possible. "Well Potter I'm sorry to inform you but student's died yesterday in case you forgot" Snape said in a oblivious tone.

"I have exams coming up, I need to study" Harry said whining. "We'll there's no school right now were trying to see if we can get the ministry to give us a temporary school to use, but until then there is no school." Snape replied dryly. "What the hell am I supposed to do all day? I'm already a year behind!" Harry yelled aggravated. "Harry" a girl with bushy brown hair said. "Is that you?" Harry glimpsed up at her and turned the other way, then ran. "Harry!" the girl yelled after him. "Miss Granger relax please" Snape told her and she huffed. Snape watched the black haired boy leave and then smirked when he came up with a plan for Harry to talk to Hermione and everyone else affected by the deaths.

Harry returned back to his home. He quickly went to the place he felt the most safe, the roof. Harry put a cigarette in his mouth a puffed it every so often. He lied down on the roof looking at the sky. Suddenly sirens and bright flashing lights went off as these two (part-time) Aurors with red hair appeared in the wards without permission. "Hiya Harry" "We need you" "To come down" "We have orders" "To bring you somewhere" Harry looked and sighed, he didn't expect to see the Weasley twins for a while. Harry jumped of the roof of the two-story house and let the Weasley twins' apperate him to where ever.

A church came into view when Harry and the Weasley twins landed. "Thanks Harry" "For getting down" "Cause Fred has" "A bad back" "Cause of the" "Last battle" the twins said finishing the last comment together. Harry nodded then asked "Who the hell wanted you to get me?" "Professor Snape", "Asked us to" the twins replied. As if on cue Severus Snape walked out of the church and Harry approached Snape. The sound of apprating occurred to announce that the Weasley twins had left.

"Why the hell did you make me come here!" Harry yelled at his headmaster. "Well in most situations Potter, families and students think it's good to get together and mourn for the lives they've lost" The headmaster said in a calm voice. "Did you ever think that I'm not those people?" Harry screeched. "Just go inside Potter" was all that was said and Harry entered the church.

Whispers filled the room as Harry entered and Hermione and Ron rushed to give Harry a hug. Harry didn't move to hug them back, he just stood there "You always avoid us at school, you know were assistants at Hogwarts along with Neville. Also you never told us why you didn't come to school last year" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "We miss you mate" Ron said, "Mate?" Ron continued when Harry didn't say anything.

One of the parents of a student who had died said "Please, tell us how our son died" to Harry, before he had the chance to say anything to Ron or Hermione. Harry looked at them shocked "Why the hell would you want to know that? You're better off not knowing" He said. The mother gave him a desperate look and said "You're young; you don't know what it's like to be a parent". Harry scoffed "Thanks but I have to go" he said barging out of the church. The parents, Ron, and Hermione looked at him shocked.

Snape followed Harry out the door "Potter wait! The girl Pansy Parkinson woke up and I want you to go visit her tomorrow" Snape said. "What the hell do you think when you see me? 'Oh there's a nice young man who wants to help people' fuck off" Harry said almost yelling. "In truth you're the last person I'd ask, everyone else won't do it" the headmaster said sighing. Harry stood there as it in thought and said "Will you stop spending Aurors to my house?" "Yes potter I'll stop, I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow at 10 am to take you to visit her in the hospital" Snape told him.

Harry went home and went to his room trying to ignore the urge to look at the door to the room that was always closed. He fell asleep instantly without eating. Also Draco didn't have the nerve to wake Harry. If it meant the black haired boy would get some actual sleep then Draco would let him sleep without dinner, just this once.


	3. Babysitting

Exactly at 10am Severus Snape knocked on Harry's front door. A blond boy answered the door Snape looked at him "Draco? What are you doing here?" Snape asked. Draco looked up at his godfather "Sev? What are you doing here?" the blond asked. "That's what I asked you Dragon" Severus Snape replied with amusement. "I live here" replied the blond boy "Now why are you here Sev?" Draco continued.

Snape looked at Draco shocked, "Im here to pick up Potter, Draconious Lucius Malfoy I want to know and I want to know now! Are you together with...Potter?" "Yes im together with 'Potter'. I have been since the beginning of 6th year. Why are you here for Harry?" "He is going to see Miss Parkinson at the hospital in room number 201."

"Which hospital?" Draco asked tencing up after he heard room 202. " . Why?" Snape asked him curious to why it mattered. "Oh, ok," Draco said driftng into a deep thought; then a few minutes later he came back to reality and asked "Do you wanna come in Sev? While I let Harry know your here." Draco Just recievied a short nod.

Draco let him inside "I'll be right back feel free to explore if you want" he said before walking up the stairs. Snape gave a quick glance and wondered why they had to have so many rooms upstairs. All of a sudden yelling occured, "What! You let him inside?" Harry yelled. "Shh... yes, now please calm down" Draco gentlely replied and Harry huffed. They walked down stairs. "Oh, I forgotmy phone, be right back Dray" and with that said Harry disappeared upstairs.

Meanwhile Draco was with Snape. "Draco how many bedrooms do you have here?" "Well one room was built to be a bedroom but I use it as an office. So we use 3 rooms as bedrooms, we have mine and Harry's room, then the guest room." "Room? So what do you use the other room for?" Snape asked, he had already grown to be suspicious that Draco was hiding something. Draco hesistated to answer "Umm it's just a room"

Harry came down the stairs alost tripping down them at first. "Harry, you know your'e not supossed to focus on the room cause you just push your feelings more away inside." Harry didn't answer, and Snape looked confused.

"Well Potter are you ready to go" Snape asked breaking the akward silence. Harry nodded and Draco placed a gentle kiss on the shorter boy's forehead and said "See you later love". Harry nodded and followed Snape out the door Snape out the door. Snape was wondering why Harry didn't tell Draco he loved him too or even smile art the taller,older blond boy.

Snape and Harry apperated to the hospitial. Snape handed him a piece of paper "That's what room she is in," the older of the two said "Will you be needing a way home?" he continued. Harry ignored him and walked into the hospitial.

A blonde girl was sitting at the front desk and without even looking at Harry asked "Can I help you?" "Yes err im here to visit Pansy Parkinson..." Harry paused to look at the room number "in ...room number 201" he said wincing at the room number. "Are you family or friend?" the blonde asked in a dreamy voice, still not looking up at him. "No neither" Harry replied dryly. The girl looked at him and said "Harry, Snape told me you were gonna come today, I didn't even recongnize your voice." Harry just nodded and the girl handed him a visitor siticker with his name on it "Here you go Harry" "Thanks Luna".

Harry wallked down many hallways until he eventually reached room 201. He turned the door knob and entered the room. The girl in the hospitial bed looked up at him and smiled "They said someone gonna visit me today but it's usually a therapist or a specialist of some sort." Harry just nodded at her and looked at all the flowers and gift. "Who sent these?" the dark haird boy asked.

"Oh you know, Mum, Dad, friends... hey your Harry Potter right? I'm Pansy Parkinson" Harry just looked at her and nodded. "You got a hair cut" Pansy said. "So did you" Harry replied dryly. Pansy had half of her head shaved from a curse hitting the back of he head. "Yeah the healers said that the curse hit me in the back of the head and that it knocked out that part of the bone" "I didn't want to know that" Harry said interrrupiting Pansy's rant about her skull.

Harry sat down next to Pansy. " Do you want a choclate? Pansy asked doing a bad imatation of Forest Gump. Harry rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room. Harry then stormed out of the hospital looking mad. "You know I'd hope'd you'd stay longer than 5 minutes Potter." Harry turned around and saw Professor Snape. "What do you want from me? I saw her, we talked about old times!" Harry said dryly.

"Listen your going to go back into that hospitial and your staying until 5. Fred and George will make sure you do that" Snape said. As if on cue Fred and George popped out of no where. "We're going" "to make sure" "you don't " "escape" "Your own hell" Fred and George announced together.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Fuck you guys". He turned around and continued walking. "You want to graduate don't you?" Snape snapped in amused. Harry sighed and turned back around "Of course I do," he remarked but continued "I'm already a year behind". "Then you don't want to be two years behind, do you?" Snape said dryly. "You can't do that!" Harry accused. "Yes I can. Now your going to get your ass in there and stay until 5 o'clock. I don't give a damn if you think its unfair." Snape ordered him.

Harry huffed and went towards . "Will you be needing a way home?" Snape called to the dark haired boy. Harry flipped him off and went back inside the hospital. "Well he" "has a very" "colourful" "language" the Weasley twins said. Then followed Harry inside the hospital.

Harry barged into room 201 and Pansy smiled, then felt guilty "I was just kidding earlier" she told the 'Chosen One'. "Okay lets get this straight. I don't want to be here. So you do your thing and I'll do mine. 'Cause this isn't one of your slumber parties, where you'd tell each other secrets and do each others nails! Okay so when that clock hits 5, I'm gone! Got it?" Harry screeched. Pansy nodded and whispered "Okay".

Harry walked over to a chair on the farside of the room. When the Weasley twins entered there was a very akward silence. "Harry you already read the Sports section of the Daily Profit" Pansy said interrupting the silence Harry glared at her and put a finger to his mouth "Shhh".

"Pansy why don't" "You watch" "some t.v" the twins suggested. Pansy looked at them curiously "Whats t.v?". "It's a muggle device, muggles use for entertainment" Harry spoke dryly and out of no where Harry flipped the page in the Daily Profit that was about him and Draco now being a couple. He groaned and muttered something about people needing to mind their own fucking buisness.

The Weasley twins looked at Harry then took the paper from him reading what he growled about. "Harry is" "that true" the twins asked in shock. "What are you talking about?" Pansy asked, "I want to know" she continued. The twins looked at eachother and shrugged handing Pansy the paper.

"What!" Pansy screeched "your dating my Draco?" Harry looked at her and rolled her eyes. "When did this happen?" she questioned. Harry sighed and whispered "Shut up" repeating those words over and over again until he screamed "SHUT UP!" The twins and Pansy looked at him in shock. "You don't know what i've fucking been through! You don't know what Draco went through either! So why does it matte it we are together or were togther!" Harry yelled. Pansy immeadiately went silent.

Hours went by soon it would be time for Harry to leave. Pansy was fidgiting and glancing at the clock. Harry was now walking around looking at the cards and flowers, people had sent Pansy. Harry had stopped in front of a thing of flowers. "Who sent these?" Harry asked curiously. Pansy looked up but was still fidgiting, "Oh Blaise Zabini" she said. Harry nodded than said "Did you know that muggles used to use carnations to mask the smell of death". Pansy looked at him weirdly and said "I don't want to know that". Harry shrugged.

It was one minute 'til 5 o'clock and Pansy was starting to panic. "Ha-Harry" Pansy stuttered and Harry looked up at her. Then bells went of at 5 o'clock annoucing that visitors who were not family had to leave . Harry got up and started collecting his things "well this was fun"

"Harry"

"I'll see you around head case"

"Harry"

"Here do this crossword puzzle"

"Harry"

"Bye"

"HARRY!"

"WHAT?" Harry screeched back at Pansy and turned around.

"I'm dyind inside" Pansy said in said in tears. Harry looked at her and nodded. He looked at the twins then walked away. Pansy then broke down crying hystericly. Nurses came in and gave her a calming draught. Harry walked out of the hospital and saw Snape. One look at him and he ran. Harry ran all the way to his house. As he went inside he slammed the front door.

Draco heard sounds of glass breaking, things hitting walls, and lots of screaming when he entered his house at 5:30 p.m. Draco ran to where the source of the noise came from up stairs, in the room that always stays shut. The black door was slightly ajar.

Draco opened the door to find Harry on the ground looking at a photograph, the room was trashed, the window broken, pictures in frames on the ground. "Harry" Harry looked up to see Draco. "What happend?" Draco asked calm and soothing. Harry dropped the picture and spoked quietly "Pansy...told me..that she's dying inside...just like me" Draco wrapped Harry into a warm comforting embrace. "Harry..I'm here for you, I know why your hurting...I'm hurting you too, what happend wasn't your fault love" the older boy said.

After Harry had been comforted for awile he had fallen asleep in Draco's arms. Slowly Draco carried Harry to their bed room and layed him down on their king sized bed. Draco gently kissed Harry's forehead before returning to the room Harry distroyed. Draco repaired everything then remembered back to December 29th,1999 at a funeral.

~Flashback~

"How great is our god, oh how great is our god" chior men sang as Draco and Harry watched them lower a small casket into the ground both men were crying hystericly. Weeks went by after that on January 13th, 1999; Harry tried to kill himself for the first time. Harry continued to drift away from his emotions and was getting worse eachday.

~End of Flash back~

Draco came back to reality and wipped his eyes as soon as he realized he was crying. The blond felt he needed to be strong for Harry. Harry on the other hand felt constricted by life. Draco closed the door and decidied to go down to the kitchen for his almost daily dose of fire whiskey. As draco came down the stairs the homephone rang. He sighed and picked up the phone.

Draco: Hello?  
>-: Draco what is in that room?<br>Draco: Sev?

-: "Yes now what is in that room?"  
>Draco: why?<br>Snape: Because I'm your godfather and obviously that whatever is in that room is hurting you and Potter.

Draco:It's nothing Sev. Bye.

Draco hung up the phone and poured him a glass of fire whiskey. The blond looked at the clock it was 10pm. Draco ate some food a house elf gave him, then decided to sleep on the couch.

CHP 3 over, Review plz i liked to know someone actually likes this so i can continues posting more chapters. 3 Kyashidi Out 3 love u all


	4. St Mungos Library

Draco woke up to the house phone ringing again. He got up and answered the phone.

Draco- "Hello?"  
>"Is Potter up?<br>Draco sighed "Sev, hes not up. Okay? He has a break down yesterday and I'm letting him sleep."  
>Snape- "Well tell him just put up a brand new library. So while you work he can visit Miss Parkinson."<p>

Draco- "He's not wanting to visit Pansy again."  
>Snape- "Why is that?"<br>Draco- "It doesn't fucking matter Sev!"  
>Snape- "Don't you dare talk to me like that Dragon."<p>

Draco- "Whatever Sev"

Draco hung up the phone and got up to go check on Harry when he arrived in thier room Harry was still sleeping. Draco smiled to himself then went back downt to the kitchen. He told the house elf Winky to make Harry's favorite breakfast, chocolatechip pancakes and pumpkin juice. It was a simple meal, Yes but it was Harry's favorite.

Draco was about to wake Harry up when someone knocked on the door. The tall blond sighed and went to go answer the door. When he openend the door the door he regretted it. "What the hell do you want now?" Draco said aggravated. "Don't talk to me like that dragon. I'm just here to visit you and Potter" Snape said scolding Draco for his language. "Bloody hell you are" Draco murmmered under his breath. "What was that?" Snape asked accusingly. "Nothing" Draco answered.

Snape waited a few minutes just watching Draco's expression. "Your going to let me in and I'm not taking no as an answer." Snape told Draco confidently. Draco opened his mouth to say something but before he could Snape made his way into their house.

"Now Draco, I want to know what you and Potter are hiding" Snape demanded. "It's none of your God damn buisness!" Draco yelled at him. "Yes it is, it's obviously hurting you and I want to know". "I don't give a damn Sev. Its bad enough Harry and I were in the Daily Profit. I don't understamd why the hell people can't just leave us alone!" Draco said getting louder and louder.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Draco and Snape looked towards the stairs to see a yawning Harry. "What the hell is all the yelling about?" Harry asked. "Sev is trying to pry OUR personal lives and it's pissing me off" Draco told Harry and Harry simply nodded.

"Potter". Harry looked over at Snape. "St. Mungos just put in a brand new library. If I remember so you told me you needed to study for your exams." Snape said looking smug. "What is your point?"Harry asked annoyed. "If you visit Miss Parkinson you can use the library" Snape told him informingly. "What the hell? Who do you think I am?"Harry yelled. Snape shrugged "I was just simply telling you is all. Now what you choose to do with that information is entirely up to you" the headmaster said smirking. "Well I must be on my way" Snape said and with that he left, leaving two angry and annoyed young adults behind in their thoughts.

Later that day Harry was seen by Luna Lovegood going t visit Pansy Parkinson around 11 a.m. Harry walked into Pansy's room, she was still sleeping, even with the sun shinning right into the room. Harry gently unclipped the safety pin that was in he right ear and popped a balloon next to him. Pansy shot up in bed panting and glared at Harry.

"I don't know how you can sleep this long the sunshines right into this room every morning" Harry said in disgust, putting he arm in front of his eyes. "The library is it any good?" Harry asked. Pansy looked surprised and then answered "Great". Harry nodded "I'll be at the library" he said calmly. Harry left Pansy alone while she was confused.

Pansy finally found Harry in the back of the library, but sadly it took her awhile to get to him, because everyone said Hi, Hey, or How are you's at her. Harry looked up at her as she walked over to him "Your very popular," he told her dryly. "Well I'm kind of a high profile patient." Pansy said smiling. Pansy rolled his eyes and said "Are you always this cheerful in the morning and damn it I thought you said this library was good". "It is-" Pansy started but was cut off when Harry said "It is all medical book. I need muggle history books".

Pansy gaped at him "You're failing the subjet, when you grew up with muggles?"  
>Harry nodded. Pansy looked surprised ans said "I can tutor you if you would like?" Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes "Have fun with that" he said dryly. Pansy smiled at him, but started to look nervous as a healer was coming their way. "Pansy you we're suppossed to meet your therapist 10 minutes ago. Lets go" the healer insisted. Harry watched as Pansy akwardly fidgited but didn't get up as she was told. "Pansy lets go" the healer insisted. Harry stood up "Maybe she doesn't want to go, ever think about that?" he said a little loud. The healer look at him astonished "Who are you to tell me-" Harry cut the healer off by putting a finger to his mouth and saying "Shhh! This is a library. We were just going to smoke".<p>

"Smoking is not allowed at the hospital" the healer said becoming angry. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Pansy "Coming head case?" he called walking away. "Yeah. Sorry tell Mad Eye Moody I'll be there next time. Harry wait up!" Pansy called now running after Harry.

Harry lit his cigarette as him ans the 'headcase' were walking towards the fountain. "So you dating Draco?" Pansy asked. Harry looked at her and dryly said "You like Blaise Zabini". Pansy blushed and nodded shyly. "Have you had sex yet?" Harry asked. Pansy eyes widen and Harry laughed "You're a virigin". Pansy hit his arm lightly and said hushed "There is nothing wrong with being a virigin". Harry nodded and said "Of course not".

Pansy rolled her eyes "Besides its not like you and Draco have had sex already" she said. "That's were you're wrong" Harry said knowingly. Pansy looked at him shocked "You and Draco? Who was bottom/" "I'm bottom and before you , your first time hurts. Isn't that what every virgin wants to know?" Harry said drifting over his words. Pansy nodded" B- But its-" "Its diffrent because I'm a guy? Yes thats true, which means my first time was worse than yours will be" Harry said cutting off the confused girl.

Harry puffed his cigarette and Pansy asked "Why do you smoke those things? My mum says people like boys and girls who smoke because they think they're easy." Harry shrugged" Their not bad, here have a puff" Harry handed the cigarette to Pansy and she took it. "Like Mummy says people like boys and girls who smoke-" Harry started but Pansy interuppted "Because they think they're easy" Pansy stared at the cigarette ans twirled it around in her hand she slowly turned around at the fountain looking at the water; she dropped it in.

"Oh come on that was a total waste of a cigarette" Harry whined. Pansy rolled her eyes "Harry, do you wanna know something, I don't think your easy at akk i think your the most difficult person I've ever met" she told him and Harry simply answered "Whatever head case" then jumped off the fountain.

Harry and Pansy wnt back to room #201. "Harry do you think having kids is stupid?" Pansy asked. "No...having kids is the best thing that could ever happen...in someone's life." Harry answered. "So would you ever want to have Draco's child?" Harry thought about her question then started to have a flash back.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
>Luna the healer finished waving a wand around the black haired boys stomach. "Congradulations your two weeks pragnant" The black haired boy gasped and looked at the older blond haired boy. The blond haired boy smiled and whispered "Can you believe it we're going to be dads"<p>

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~

Harry came back to reality Pansy screamed his name. "Harry bloody hell are you deaf?" She asked hot headed. " Sorry um I've got to go" Harry said. "Oh alright" Pansy said. Harry left the room as fast as he could and took the long route home as he felt the tears fall down his face.

"Shut up" Draco yelled. Severus looked and his god son and sighed "Draco try to be reasonable. Your hurting and Potter treats you like dirt" Severus Snape said. "NO," Draco yelled "you don't know anything!" he yelled even louder. Not a minute later someone knocked at the door. Draco huffed and went to answer the door.

When Draco opened the door he sighed "What do you guys want?" "We're investigating the school murders more" Reamus said. "Okay and your here why?..Wait, your not here because you think Harry had something to do wtih this, are you?" Reamus opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by Draco. "You are!" Draco exclaimed horrified. "Well if you let us look around; we'll have no reason to suspect anything." Sirius Black said surprisingly calm.

Draco looked ready to hex someone into next week. "Go ahead look around Harry and I have nothing to hide". The two aurors nodded and searched the house.

Sirius Black and Reamus Lupin made their way upstairs checking everyroom. When they got to that certin black wooden door in the hallway, it was locked. "Reamus, it's locked" "I see that Sirius I wonder why" Reamus said. "Unlock it" a voice said and both aurors turned around. "Snape-"Reamus began but was cut off by Sirius "Snivellus, why do you want us to unlock it?" Snape rolled his eyes slightly and said "I want to know why, this room is causing alot of distress". "Distress?" Reamus repeated the word in question. "Yes wolf distress" Snape said really not caring to talk to , two idiot old Gryffindors who were now aurors. Sirius whispered and unlocking charms and opened the door.

The men didn't know what to expect but what they found, they didn't think once about that possibilty. The three men didn't go inside the room but just stared astonished. The aurors and Snape walked back down stairs where they would find a crying Harry and a lovesick Draco comforting him.

Draco looked up at the three men. "Are you expecting a child soon?"Sirius Black asked. Harry's sobs became more hysterical and Draco was becoming angry "Why the hell does it matter?" he yelled. "It doesn't, we'll just be on our way" Reamus said bringing a shocked Sirius who looked ready to hex someone with him to leave. "Draco-" "Ge out sev!" Draco yelled. Snape sighed but left the house like his godson wanted him to.

Harry was still crying into Draco's shoulder. "James... I miss James.. Draco, I want James back" Harry said bearly auidoble. "Shh, I know...me too...I want him back too." Draco said trying to comfort him. When Harry stopped crying, Draco picked him up bridle style (bride style) and carried him up stairs to theri room.

Draco layed Harry on the bed and turned to leave but Harry grabbed his hand. Draco looked down at Harry and wiped a tear falling down the black haired boy's face."Stay with me Dray" Harry pleaded. Draco smiled and kissed the younger boys. "Of course love" the blond whispered. Draco gently pushed Harry back on the bed and back on the bed and kissed him passionately. Harry looked up into Draco's silver grey eyes and whispered "I know I don't say this often but...Dray, I love you". Draco smiled and whispered "I love you too...so much Harry".


	5. Accusing

Harry woke up at 11 p.m feeling tired and sore. He gentely got out of bed and went to go take a shower. On his way to to the shower he trippped and fell 'cause of the fact he was not wearing his glasses. "Ahh!" Harry screamed in pain at hearing his rib make a snapping noise. Draco woke up at the sound of the scream. The blond instantly ran to Harry. "Harry, whats wrong?" Draco asked in panic. Harry hissed "Ah, my rib! I think its broken" Draco gentely picked Harry up and apperated to .

As soon as Harry and Draco got to , Harry was put on a gurney and wheeled into a room where he would get an x-ray. Draco was not allowed to enter the x-ray room with Harry he was forced to stay out of the room. The blond then decided he should visit his old best friend Pansy. He walked to room #201 but heard talking and froze.

"Pansy why do you think Harry Potter keeps coming to visit you?" the voice of Reamus Lupin said. Draco rolled his eyes and murmered "They never stop do they?" "Why is there something he has done?" Pansy asked. A loud voice said "Why don't you arrest the boy already, the aurors already know him and that girl we're on the phone for an hour". " how do you know that?" Sirius Black asked. "It doesn't matter, the thing that matters is my daughter is hurt because that stupid boy knew this was going to happen!" Pansy's dad said angerly. Sirius Black looked at Pansy and said "look we want to know why Harry keeps coming to visit you". "I'm tutoring him."

Sirius Black nodded and Reamus said "Can you do us a favour? FInd out if Harry knew, Okay?" Pansy nodded "Yeah I guess". "Well, will be own our way now" the aurors began to leave and Draco leaned against the wall. "Why am I not surprised" Draco said out loud. "Draco? What are you doing here?" auror Reamus Lupin asked. Draco sneered "As if that matters". "It does actually, 'cause you have no reason to be at the hospitial after 5 p.m it's 11:42 p.m" Sirius Black said glancing at his watch. "If you must know, Harry's in the hospital right now and I'm not allowed to be with him right now. So they allowed me to come see my old dear friend Pansy" Draco said.

"Harry's in the hospital? Why?" Reamus asked worried. "He may have broken his fucking ribs, Okay! So it's not like you care anyway, turned your backs on him the second you found out how dumbledore was dead". "Thats not true, we love-" Reamus was cut off by Draco's infurious rant, "Love him? What about the day Voldemort died, did you think of Harry once? No! He wanted you guys the entire year he was gone from school, you refused to see him. He is right you don't get to talk to him like you know him anymore! Think you know Harry anymore? No you don't. I know him! I've helped him. I love him, he loves me, not you two. He hasn't wanted to see either of you in a very long time. He'll hurt himself with a dull knife everynight if i'm not there. I havn't left his side, i'm still here after he tried to commit suicide. You guys have no right to be honored anymore in his life. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to Harry". Draco returned to the waiting room, where he would be called to be with Harry again.


	6. Pansys Attempt

Harry snuck into at 12:30 am without anyone noticing him. He went straight into room 201 to find it empty. He ran around the entire building looking for Pansy. Outside near the lake there was a person standing there. Harry walked fast but quietly towards the figure.

Pansy was standing looking at the lake, with tears in her eyes. She held a needle at her side. Harry saw the needle and yelled "What the hell do you think your doing!?" Pansy turned around and saw Harry. "I thought I told you never to come back!" she hissed. "And now that wasn't a very good idea was it?" he asked. "I can't take anymore, Ginny and the kills, replay over and over again. Its to the point where I just can't take it anymore" Pansy replied.

"Pansy give me the needle" Harry said holding out his hand. Pansy didn't move at all "Come on headcase give me the needle" Harry pleaded. Pansy gave in and handed him the needle. Harry turned around and started to walk back to "Come on headcase I have something to show you". Pansy looked confused but followed Harry to .

Harry walked around the hospital randomly, or that's how it seemed to Pansy. Harry and Pansy walked around the corridors to what seemed like ninjas; not being caught by workers late at night. Eventually Harry stopped in front of a door.

He opened the door and said "Come on headcase". Pansy and Harry enter the hospital room. "Close your eyes" Harry toldher as he turned on the light. He walked towards a body bag and unzipped it, to reveal and old dead man.

"Open your eyes" He ordered her. Pansy opened her eyes and gagged. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She screeched and looked away, holding onto the wall. "Look at him! He isn't any diffrent than you or me... Look at him!" Harry told pansy.

Pansy turned back towards the man and gave him a good look over. She came closer and put her hand on his face. "Poor man...he seems almost happy" Pansy said. "Because he finished his purpose in life, if you killed your self, you wouldn't be happy right now" Harry said softly.

Pansy smiled "You're right". They lingered in the morgue for a while but soon left. Harry took Pansy to her hosptial room. "Thanks I think I'm better now" Pansy said. "Yeah,no problem headcase. See ya around" Harry said.

Pansy watched Harry leave determained to find out more about him. She walked into her room and saw the colouring book, getting an idea. She smiled and went to her bed; laying down to sleep.

As Harry walked out of , he was pulled into a hug. Harry froze at the feel of those familiar arms. "Harry...I was so worried when you weren't in bed. I was scared shitless when I didn't find you in the house" the taller male said. Harry cleared his throat, attempting to say something but no words came out. "It took about 15 minutes to realize you'd be here. Why, I don't know; I'm just glad your okay".

Harry closed his eyes and took deep breathes; beginning to cry. Though he'd never admit it he felt better in Draco's arms, than alone. "I'm sorry... for w-worrying you, Drac" Harry said barely audioable between breathes and tears.

Draco smiled and kissed the shorter males forehead. "It's okay, I love you Harry" Draco told him soft. Harry looked at him and said "I-I love you too". Draco gave Harry a piggy back ride to their house. They made their way into the bedroom and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Pansy had to wake up and go see her therapist or physcologist as some would say. Pansy walked to MadEye Moody's office. "Ah. Pansy come in. Come in " he ushered. Pansy rolled her eyes "I'm fine".

"You know I can't help you If you don't talk to me" MadEye Moody said. "I understand. What I don't get is how your supposed to help me; when my inteligence maybe higher than your own" Pansy said crossing her arms. "You think this is a waste of time?" MadEye suggested. Pansy nodded "Perciously". MadEye looked at her and said "Let me tell you something, I can get into people minds and help them that way. Though I prefer for you to talk" MadEye said. Pansy sighed then had a thought "Can a picture or drawing have a meaning?"

MadEye nodded and asked "Why did you draw something?" Pansy shook her head "No a friend of mine did." Pansy handed the picture Harry coloured to MadEye. He 'Hmmm'ed'; "Well the drawer coloured in the lines and pressed the crayon down really hard. That could mean their constricted from something. As for the bears playing at a park it could mean numerous things and...Pansy don't you want this back" he yelled as Pansy started to leave. Pansy yelled back "No thanks!" and ran back to her room to think.


	7. Closure

{ 3 months later }

Pansy was on her way home in a magic car from . A song Pansy didn't know flashed on the raido as he Dad was flipping threw the stations. She then remembered something Harry said 'that to move one you have to do something differennt. When your listening to music you listen to songs you know. Now when your listening to music listen to songs you know'. "Hey Dad can you go back a station?" Pansy asked and her Dad fufilled her laughed and her Dad gave her a weird look. Pansy didn't notice, she was on her way home which waiting there for her would be a welcome home party.

Pansy walked around her hme covered with people welcoming her home. Pansy went up statis to her room to change and found a car for her. She picked up the cars and opened it. The card said aloud in Harry's voice "Hey headcase, welcome home. See ya' tomorrow at are reopening of the school. Thats supposed to give us , right, whatever. See ya' Headcase." Pansy gave a small smile after hearing what the car said.

In reality Harry was probably her bestfriend besides Draco and Blaise. He knew so much about her and she knew so much about... well she knew more about him than evryone else did (besides Draco).After everyone left ,Pansy went to bed wondering if Harry was okay. SHe was a little nervous, tomorrow It would be her first time seeing Harry in 3 months.

The next day Pansy alond with a few others, were sat outside of Hogwarts with aurors Black and Lupin. Cho Chang was the first to speak up "No one else is going to show up, you all know that." The only people that were there was one Slytherin, one Ravenclaw, and two Hufflepuffs'. No Gryffindors' which meant no Harry. Pansy sighed as they entered the room.

"It smells weird in here" a Hufflepuff annouced. "No duh. They repainted the rooms." Pansy said. Auror Black nodded and Lupin encouraged the students to tell them what happend that day ,"Now if it's okay with you guys, I would like you guys to tell me exactly what happend that day". One of the Huffle puff boys looked at Pansy and said, "I saw the wand aimed for me and I ran. I'm sorry.".

Cho Chang interupted "It wasn't aimed at you. It was aimed at her. Ginny aimed right at Pansy's forehead but Pansy turned and it hit her. Your lucky to be alive". Pansy nodded "We're all lucky to be alive".

Harry sighed as he walked in the room and saw Sirius and Reamus. He sat down in his old seat like everyone else did. A hufflepuff boy asked" Why is that freak here?" Auror Black shushed him "Now what makes Harry any diffrent than you guys?" The hufflepuff responded " 'Cause he's a freak". Harry picked up a piece of gum from under his desk and started to chew it. The two Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw 'eww'ed and Harry looked at them. "What? It's my gum" he said. Cho responded "Yeah, from three months ago". Harry shrugged and took his feet of his desk sitting up straight in his chair.

"Hi Harry," Pansy said. The black haired boy looked at the short haired girl sitting one desk away "You stopped smoking" Pansy annouced. Harry nodded "Yeah but I may have found a worse habit" he said and put his gum back under his desk. "So headcase, hows miss royality responding to being extra pampered?" the Gyrffindor asked. When Pansy didn't respond Cho did, "Why do you let him speak to you like that?"

Pansy sighed " 'Cause I know he's right," Pansy said as she got up then she continued "I've realized that even since he first visited me in ..." she never finished her sentence, she stood in silence having flash backs. Harry got up from his desk and went to sit on his desk. "Harry you've gained weight" Cho said and put her hand over her mouth. Harry ignored her and sat on the desk.

Soon Pansy put the pieces all together. "You stayed in my room before... back when it was the maternity ward..." she started in an' ah hah' voice. "No, shut up! You don't know anything" Harry accused. "It's okay... you have a baby" Pansy said and smiled. Everyone stared at him in shock.

He looked at the ground and said "Had." Pansy looked sorry, guilty, and ashamed "What happend?" she asked. "You guy remember that really bad snow storm we had back in December last year?" he asked. One of the Hufflepuffs answered "Yeah... no school for two weeks". Harry nodded and continued his story "Yeah. Well James had gotten sick he was only 2 weeks old. We couldn't get a casket because everything was closed. They don't even sell caskets for babies. So provided us with a free styrofoam box. On December 29th, we buried James. We had emboardered the styrofoam box with carnations to mask the smell. Then covered his resting places in roses." he finished.

"Harry I'm so sorrry-" Pansy begun but Harry interupted her. "It's all right, don't worry about it. I still can't mourn his death." "Wait so who is your babies mother?" Cho asked. Harry hesistated to answer but did "I am". "But why did you become pregnant so early? I mean you have to take a potion to become pregnant as a guy." Cho asked again. "I didn't do it on purpose... I was slipped a potion by crabbe the day I defeated Voldemort." Harry said. "So is Crabbe the father?" One of the Hufflepuff boys asked. "Eww! No. Hell no!" Harry said. The other hufflepuff decided to join the conversation and asked "Then why did her slip you the potion and who is the father?" Harry sighed "I guess I'll tell you guys the whole story".


	8. The Story

**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE DEATHLY HOLLOWS!**

_"I'll start with the day before I fought Voldemort. The day I arrived at Hogwarts and no on but Gryffindors, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood knew I was there at first"._

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron returned to Hogwarts with the help of Neville, by travleing through portraits connected to an old pub and the school. Neville pushed open the potrait and said "Hey! Everyone! Look who I found wondering". He moved out of the way to reviel Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Gasps were heard all around . Then their was cheering. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville jumped down from the portrait._

_Colin Creevy ran over to their overcom system set up for the houses only "White lightning has struck. I repeat Whit lightninh has struck.". Colin shouted excitedly into the over com. Ginny ran into the room and stopped in her tracks "Harry" she sighed. Ron looked at Hermione "I'm her brother. She hasn't seen me in almost a year and she acts like i'm franky first year" he exclaimed. Harry looked at Ginny and said "Uh hi..."._

_Draco heard the annoucement and smiled. He was the only slytherin who could get the overcom in his entire house. Draco looked at one of the portraits and decided to use the secret passage way, only him and Harry knew about. The portrait led him to the Gryffindor common room. He stayed in the back and watched the black haired Gryffindor with awe'd eyes._

_"So what's the plan?" Seamus Finnigan asked. "Well we need to find something, it's hidden here in the castle. It may help us defeat you know who" Harry said. "What is it?" Neville asked. "We don't know" Harry responded. "Where is it?" Dean Thomas piped in asking. "We don't know that either," Harry said with a sad sigh but continued "I realize that's not much to go on". "That's nothing to go on" Seamus said quickly._

_"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It will be easily concealed. Any ideas anyone?" Harry said looking around the group of people. "Well there's Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem" Luna said. "Oh bloody hell, here we go" our favorite golden tro ginger male member muttered. "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw, hasn't anyone heard of it?" She asked. "Yes but Luna it's lost, there isn't a person alive today who's seen it." Cho Chang said._

_"Excuse me but can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" Ron said in a sort of question. "It's a sort of crown, you know like a tiara" Cho said. Neville had glanced around the room and noticed Ginny looked worried. "What is it Ginny?" Neville asked. "Snape knows Harry was sited in Hogsmede" she said sadly._

_Snape then had ordered all houses to come to the Great Hall. Everyone went to get their robes on and waited to be escorted; everyone but Draco. "Draco" Harry said and ran to him; hugging him tightly. "Hi love" Draco whispered into his ear. "I'd love to stay with you Harry but I need to go back to Slytherin house" Draco said sadly. "I understand I'm going to put on an interesting show in the Great Hall; be waiting for it" Harry said putting on a Gryffindor robe. Draco smiled and looked around to make sure no one was watching them; he then placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Harry smiled at him and Draco whispered into his ear again "I need to talk to you later". Harry nodded and with that said and done Harry left with the Gryffindors._

_The students marched down to the Great Hall in a way that reminded Harry of a muggle boot camp. In the Great Hall the lined up in a certain order; in the front were Hufflepuffs and Slytherins; in the back were Gyrffindors and Ravenclaws. Headmaster Snape started to give a very long rant "...Any one knowing where...the where abouts...of .. I advice them to step foward...Now." Snape said in a scary tone of voice._

_No one moved and every thing was quiet. Until one certain person moved and his foot steps echoed the hall. Everyone turned around now gossiping. There Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the Great Hall. "It seems despite of your defensive stradigies," the Great Hall doors opened "You still have a security problem and a larage one at that" Harry annouced._

_The order was now standing in the Great Hall. "How dare you stand there, where he stood. Tell them. Tell them how it happend that night. How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and killed him"._

Harry stopped his story "Well you were all there for that so i'll skip it. You all know what happend with me and Snape at his trial. You know I found the horcrux's and you also know that Minvera, well Professor M (he never liked calling her by her full last name anymore) made Snape flee like a chicken shit. So i'll tell you what happend that night." he said.

_The incident in the Great Hall was over; Draco and Harry were making their way to the Room of Requirements to talk privatly. When they entered; the room turned into a bedroom and an elf was there. The elf had made them drinks._

"The elf had made us drinks. Though we later found out Crabbe used the imperio curse on the eld to drug my drink. The potion was supposed to make me weak. The side effect was it had was the ability to become pregnant. Anyway back to what happend that night."

_Harry and Draco drank their drinks and talked about old times. Draco suddenly got down on one knee and took Harry's left hand. "Harry James Potter. I've loved you for forever and promise to love you for the rest of my life and all enterity. Marry me?" Harry's eyes started to tear up and he nodded. "Yes..yes, a million times yes" he said and the older blonde male put the ring on the raven haired males ring finger. Draco kissed him tenderly only to have Harry brake the kiss a little while later. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and whispered "Make love to me Dray"._

"We made love that night, for the first time. Then the castle started to be under attack. Voldemort called for me; told for me to go to the forbidden forest to meet him. I couldn't let everyone die for me. I went and prepared myself to die. Next thing I know I'm shot by the killing curse and Draco's mum is asking if Draco was still alive. I nodded and she saved my life told Old Moldie Voldie that I was indeed dead. As morning came Hagrid carried me to Hogwarts, and the final battle began. I defeated Voldemort. Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant" Harry said finishing his story.

"So Draco Malfoy was the father?" Cho Chang asked and Harry nodded. "I only wish James was still here. My baby will never know its brother". Sirius's eyes widened as he realized what Harry had just said.


	9. Harry's Slip Up

"Your what!" Sirius exclaimed at his black haired godson. Harry realized his mistake an mumbled "shit".

"Your pregnant again?" Cho Chang asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah," Harry said "But not that it matter, I have nothing to do with any of you anymore".

"Is Malfoy the father?" one of the hufflepuff boys asked.

"Who the hell else's would it be?" Harry said shutting up the the oddly brave hufflepuff.

"Why are you pregnant again?" Cho asked starting to really agitate Harry.

He looked at his hands and sighed. "The potion Grabbe gave me, apparently didn't fully wear off".

Sirius walked over to his godson and hugged him. "I'm sorry I havn't been there for you pup" Harry pushed him away.

"You wanted to know if I knew Ginny was going to do it, right?," He asked "Okay, I did. She called me on my muggle cell, but I didn't think she was serious".

Everyone remained silent. The silence killing Harry, he ran out of the classroom. Draco was waiting for Harry right outside the door. "Ready to go love?" Draco asked, Harry nodded and they portkeyed to their home.

"Are you happy now?," Pansy aksed harsh "You two are the only family he's got left!"

"Reamus and I know are mistakes with Harry. To be honest the case is over" Sirius said.  
>"Then why the hell did you bring us here!"<p>

Reamus sighed. "I have a baby boy, who doesn't have his mother anymore. I just wanted to know why a kid would do this".

"That's all? How 'bout kids are insane and bloody stupid. They get stupid and kill other kids! The fact of the matter is kids just die everyday and no one will truely know why." Pansy sneered at the two and left the room with her nose stuck up high in the air.

Harry sat on the couch with Draco trying to comfort him. "I told them everything Dray, everything to a bunch of people who weren't there for me. I would say I'm mad and hate them all.."

"But you don't, It understandable Harry."

"I should though, I really should"

"That's because in all reality Harry, you're still the same person deep down inside. The one they all know and love, but they're stupid, because I love you either way."

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. "That was incredibly cheesy."

Draco put up a look of mock shame. "It's what you have done to me."

Harry shook his head "I resent that. You know you have always been a softy, I just brought it out."

Draco smiled "and I'm glad you did."

"Dray, I'm going to bed" the shorter boy said getting up with a yawn.

"You've had a long day Potter, I'll carry you" Draco said smirking on the word 'Potter'.

The dark haried male had went to protest but the older,taller blond male had already picked him up and started up the stairs.

"Malfoy, you don't need to carry me like I'm a bride everywhere I go." Harry said glaring daggers at his blond haired boyfriend.

Draco chuckled and laid the younger boy on the bed and kissed his forehead. "G'night love". With that said the blond left the room to go watch some of this muggle telly show  
>called "Psych". Yes, some thought it was weird that Draco Malfoy the old muggle hater used muggle devices. Draco's emerald eyed wonder boy has taught him many things. The thought of that made him smile to himself.<p>

-Later That Night-  
>Two dressed up men approached the Malfoy-Potter home. Hesitant light knocking could be heard in the den by the Malfoy. He sighed and got up to answer the door.<p>

"Yes? May I help - Oh it's you, what is it? It's quite late and Harry's asleep." Draco said not caring to way he sounded to the two older gryffindors.

"We wanted to speak to Harry, if he'd let us"

Draco eyed the two of them unsure. After a few moments he opened the door letting both men inside.

"I was going to wake Harry for dinner, you could join us if you'd like?"

"We'd love that"

Draco walked up the stairs mumbling something along the lines of "This isn't going to be good"..

**_So, I decided it was well past time to give you all an update on this story. So here it is! I apologize for it being short but it happend that way. I promise the next chapter will be longer. So, no Weasley Incorporated tricks and jokes, no spells, and no muggle way for getting revenge at me please!_**


End file.
